


A Dose of Love

by Amaranthkick



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A love bug au, M/M, pining lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthkick/pseuds/Amaranthkick
Summary: Shiro and Lance were on a routine supply mission. Get some fresh food and water from the planet they recently landed on. Simple enough.Lance needed to stop jinxing himself like that.





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro and Lance were on a routine supply mission. Get some fresh food and water from the planet they recently landed on. Simple enough.

Lance needed to stop jinxing himself like that.

They haven’t even reached any pool of water or any interesting fruit trees before Lance heard Shiro say, “ow,” followed by a slap. The classic sound of someone swatting a mosquito or the like.

Lance turned around to make a comment on being disappointed that space mosquitoes existed but only gasped sharply when he saw Shiro holding his head in pain and on the verge of collapsing.

“Shiro?!” Lance cried out in alarm just able to catch Shiro before he fell.

“Lance…” Shiro strained his head up to look at him. He focused on his face for a moment then passed out.

Oh no. This was not good. Lance pulled one of Shiro’s arms around his shoulder and supporting his weight stood up.

Lance gently pressed a hand to Shiro’s forehead, cheek, then the side of his neck. Hmm, Shiro wasn’t running a fever but he couldn’t rule out that he wasn’t sick. Lance began to drag them both to the castle, something was definitely wrong and he had to get Shiro to the infirmary.

Something neon pink caught his attention, it was on Shiro's palm from his limp arm. Lance remembered that Shiro swatted at something earlier. Was it a bug that made him sick somehow?

Lance didn’t want to risk Shiro dying of space yellow fever so he hastened his pace and called Coran for help.

* * *

Lance was at Shiro’s bedside, face tight with worry. Shiro was sleeping occasionally tossing and turning but thankfully he didn’t seem to be in pain anymore.

The cryo pod spit Shiro out after just a few minutes of scanning. There was traces of a strange toxin found in his system but it seemed to only affect his hormone levels, nothing too unusual that the scanners would consider it a danger to his health.

Coran took a sample of the bug to analyze but theorized that the toxin must have taken effect quickly in Shiro to cause him to be so exhausted that he collapsed.

“Mmm…” Shiro groaned eyes fluttering open, “Lance?”

“Shiro!” Lance whispered excitedly while using his hand to smooth back Shiro’s bangs. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired. What happened? I remember getting bitten then a really bad headache.” Shiro wanted to sit up but felt utterly drained… and he really enjoyed getting Lance’s attention and feeling Lance’s soft fingers carding through his hair.

Lance explained what happened and what everyone thinks happened and not so subtly included how worried he was.

Shiro’s chest felt tight, he never meant to worry Lance. For some reason seeing Lance look so down was upsetting him so much.

“Don’t worry ‘bout me, I’ll go and tell the others you woke up. Then I guess I’ll finish the supply run we were supposed to do while you recover. Just rest up and you’ll be up and at ‘em in no time.”

“N–No!” Shiro didn’t want Lance to leave him. The feeling just overwhelmed him and left him in a confusing haze of emotions.

“Whoa, it’s ok! I’ll stay if you want. Just try to get some rest for now. You’ll feel better later, I’m sure. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Lance continued carding his hand through Shiro’s hair. The action calming him down quite quickly.

Shiro couldn’t keep his eyes open for long and before sleep took him he swore the last thing he felt was the touch of soft lips on his forehead leaving sparking sensations and a tender whisper for him to have sweet dreams that left growing flutter in his chest.

* * *

Coran nodded at the message he received from Lance reporting about Shiro and himself that he was going to stay with him.

Pidge, Hunk, and Allura were at the bridge taking a second look at scanning the planet for anything else that might be hazardous to Alteans or humans.

A ping called his attention. He took a moment to read over the analysis of the leftover of the bug from Shiro’s hand.

“Oh dear…” According to the results it was a type of love bug whose toxins makes the victim fall in love with the first person they see. And depending from person to person it’s full effect can take some time to really kick in.

* * *

Shiro drew in a deep breath reluctantly waking up from the warm sleepy haze. He felt totally refreshed, the nap helped immensely. Just as Lance said– Lance?

Shiro sat up to be welcomed by the most heartwarming sight: Lance sitting by his bedside hunched over with his head resting on his arms. He was asleep, his chest rising and falling with slow even breaths.

He really did stay with him and watched over him. Shiro felt lucky to behold such a sight, Lance was just radiating beauty without even trying. He couldn’t help but reach out and touch.

He ran the back of his fingers from his silky hair and trailed down the supple skin of his cheek. The ginger light touches were enough to wake up Lance.

“Mmm… oh you’re up already?” Lance said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Feeling better?”

“A lot, thanks to you.” Lance gained this adorable blush that caused Shiro’s smile to widen.

“I didn’t do much, just got you back here so Coran could check up on you.” _He’s so modest_ , Shiro thought.

“But still, I’m glad you’re doing better,” Lance continued with a warm smile, “hopefully the bugs toxin was something you were able to sleep off.” _And so bright with optimism._

Lance was bright like sun, shining so wonderfully, he just couldn’t look away.

Hmmm… Lance had this nagging feeling something was wrong? Not wrong but off maybe. As he looked over Shiro he remembered how his older sister Veronica would describe him whenever he was crushing hard: the hearty blush coupled with a fond look in his eyes and complete with a dreamy sigh escaping a warm smile. Shiro had it all.

This poor guy was in love and the object of his affections was… w-w-was…

Shiro was looking right at him.

“You’re so beautiful, Lance.” The words coming out so easily and full of love.

Lance.exe has stopped working.


	2. Chapter 2

“Uh– you– I, um…” Lance was stammering like a pro, his brain was still overwhelmed and couldn’t form a coherent response. But Shiro didn’t seem to notice his troubles just waiting patiently for Lance to continue. That hopelessly-in-love look still aimed his way.

Lance took in a deep breath trying to calm down telling himself that he just didn’t hear Shiro correctly. Yeah, that was it. Shiro never looked at him like that before. And he was in his normal casual clothes which Shiro’s seen him in countless times since it’s his only set of clothes besides his altean pjs. He steeled himself to get to the bottom of this. “Uh, Shiro? Wh– what did you say?”

“You’re beautiful, Lance.” Shiro’s eyes softened as he smiled more seemingly happy to repeat the phrase as many times as he needs too.

Lance felt like he understood Cupid’s weapon of choice now because that simple sentence was like an arrow straight to the heart.

Okay. As much as Lance loved the warm attention Shiro was giving him, something was definitely wrong with Shiro. He was observant of their leader, trying to get to know him better and perhaps finding ways to impress him. Maybe that bug bite messed with his head way more that he thought it would. Lance needs Coran to check on Shiro. If anyone has a slight chance of knowing what’s happening it’ll be him.

“Hey, Shiro let’s go see Coran. I think the bug bite really affected you.”

Shiro tilted his head like an adorable puppy and suddenly Lance felt another merciless arrow, “but Lance, I feel fine, there really is no need to.”

Seemed like he didn’t want to go anywhere. Shiro turned out to be really stubborn about this, refusing and only wanting to stay with Lance in his room. Lance, however, thought Shiro’s refusal to go was because of exhaustion from the fever.

“Please Shiro, one minute for a quick scan just in case. I just want to make sure nothing’s wrong then we can go back here and you can rest again.”

Lance yelped as Shiro engulfed him in a bear hug. Shiro’s face was smothered in Lance’s chest. Lance stiffened as Shiro’s warm breath seeped through his t-shirt and his voice was muffled as he said, “Lance! You keep thinking about my health and well-being! You’re so wonderful. Of course I’ll go.”

…

Shiro wasn’t making any move to get up. “Erm, Shiro?”

“I like hugging you. Soft and warm. Just a little longer.”

“No no, Shiro, come on let’s go.” Lance knew this tactic, Shiro was trying to buy his way out of a check up with hugs but Lance was determined! He’ll make sure to find out what’s making Shiro act this way even if he has to do it the hard way.

That’s how he found himself in the halls heading towards the infirmary at a disheartening slow pace since he was dragging a sick Shiro with him. He was still hugging him.

“Come on Shiro, at least work with me here.”

* * *

Coran was discussing his findings with the Pidge, Hunk, and Allura when a disheveled Lance burst through the entrance dragging a rather cheerful looking Shiro with him. He was panting from effort when he came to a stop in front of them and wheezed, “Houston, we have a problem.”

Coran went up to him twirling his moustache between two fingers thoughtfully. “I’ll say there’s a problem. None of us are Houston. Are you sure you didn’t hurt your head during the mission Lance?” He said as he pointed at Lance’s noggin.

“Lance! You’re hurt?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Shiro asked full of energy all of a sudden, letting go to check on Lance.

Lance glared at Coran for ruffling up some unneeded panic in Shiro before turning to the black paladin to calm him down.

Hunk leaned to Pidge whispering, “wow Coran was right, I was skeptical but I guess its true.”

Pidge whispered back, “Right? Shiro was bitten by an honest-to-goodness lovebug.”

Lance coughed deliberately at them, “Ahem!? Mind telling me what’s going on?”

Hunk pointed to Shiro, “he was bitten by a lovebug that creates love and adoration in its victim for whoever they see first,” then he pointed at Lance, “which would be you.”

“Excuse me!?”

“You are most excused Lance, but what Hunk said is true. I explained to them the properties of love bug and was pleasantly surprised to find that they are well versed in these matters.” Coran said unaware that the Earth does not, in fact, have anything of the sort. It was just a well known plot for fictional love stories. Hunk and Pidge were surprised that sort of thing existed out here in space. Hunk and Pidge gestured behind Coran to make sure Lance didn’t give them away.

Shiro pulled Lance into a side hug shocking him out of his stupor, nuzzling into Lance’s hair and Lance could feel Shiro’s soft smile on him. He whispered soft nothings about how glad he was that Lance wasn’t injured after all.

Lance whined covering his face with his hands, his face beet red. Shiro was definitely influenced by this love bug.

Pidge commented, “this is going to be a long day for him.”

“Actually, more like a spocolian movement or I suppose how you Earthlings say, a week?” At Hunk’s nod he continued, “The toxins usually last a week or so.”

This was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is trying his best.


End file.
